


Our Final Battle

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Prompt: "Write a battle/skirmish/chapter from a character's perspective."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Final Battle

Standing face to face with the dragon is a strange feeling. This is not the first time I've encountered Grima, but it might as well be. In this timeline, we haven't lost. There's still hope, and we have plenty of help.

As I stare down the monster that threatens to destroy the world, I try to think about how far I've come. How just a little while ago I was saving Father and Aunt Lissa from a surprise Risen attack, and now I'm unmasked, trained, and blessed by the gods themselves to save us all. 

I glance at my husband as we prepare to strike -- a sweat bead rolls down the side of his face, and though he's as well-prepared as me, I can still see the fear in his eyes and the whiteness of his knuckles as he clutches his tome close to his chest. _This time, we will not fail,_ I try to tell him with my expression, and I hope he understands. I can never tell.

Everything is different now. That is my mantra. Everything will be different now, just as soon as we're done saving the world. I have to believe it, because it has to be true. As Naga is my witness, with my friends guarding my back and my beloved at my side, I challenge my fate, and I will not falter.


End file.
